Captain Quinine
Captain Quinine is a captain who lost his leg in a stomach acid accident (parodying Captain Ahab of Moby Dick). Personality and Appearance Quinine is a crazy, old, bearded, short captain and harpooner. Throughout the episode, "The Conqueror Worm", he tries to keep Hector from suffering Trichinosis caused by a Trichinella spiralis (a worm) after ingesting a barely cooked sausage. He speaks with a thick sea captain accent. He has a beard, bushy eyebrows, three fingers, one eye on his face (the other one being a bit squinty), and a bigger one on his back acting as a hunchback and a third eye at the same time. He wears an old sea captain's red hat and shirt and one black shoe since he lost his right leg in a stomach acid accident and had it replaced with two peg legs. His membrane at the bottom act like pants for him and he carries a cane with him due to his peg legs; suggesting he's old. ''Ozzy & Drix'' Captain Quinine is first seen warning some kids not to come in contact with stomach acid at Stomach Beach unless they each want to end up losing a leg as he did in an accident once and had it replaced with two pegs but when they refuse to listen and continue playing, Quinine leaves while telling them not to "blame him when their friends call them "Stubby"." After Hector ingests a barely cooked pork chorizo sausage and Ozzy saves a child from being dissolved in a "Sausage Tsunami", Quinine knows that trouble is coming sooner than anyone thinks; especially when he sees two Trichinella spiralises (worms) coming out of the sausage to cause Trichinosis in Hector's digestive tract. Later on, after a male worm dies while destroying the beach and trying to kill Ozzy, everyone thinks Ozzy killed it and is hailed a hero momentarily until Captain Quinine barges in the scene after removing gum on the end of one of his peg legs while making a screeching noise. Quinine introduces himself to the mayor, Chief Gluteus, Maria Amino, Ozzy, and Drix and then explains the situation to them. When Ozzy claims they "nailed the worm good," Captain Quinine points out that the male one died on its own like all males usually do right after they mate, meaning that the female is still out there in the stomach; pregnant, waiting for tomorrow at low tide to lay her eggs in the intestine. Back at the Cerebellum Hall, Quinine explains that if the babies hatch, they'll grow and start spreading through Hector's blood; chewing through every muscle they can find including the heart and worst of all, the eyes. Though doubtful of his theory, Ozzy, Drix, Maria, and a reluctant Gluteus decide to go out and search for the female worm throughout the stomach on a boat. When they can't seem to find it (except two nasty boogers), Gluteus becomes more doubtful of Quinine's theory up to a point where he and Quinine start arguing until the crew claim they caught something in the net. At first, Quinine suspects it's the worm and throws a needle-like harpoon at it to kill it until everyone notices it's actually some crib notes, meaning Hector tried to cheat on a school test and then swallowed the evidence; much to everyone's shock. Gluteus cancels the search but Quinine knows the worm is still out there yet, he still can't understand what went wrong. When Ozzy asks him if the worm, by any chance, can crawl to the top of the stomach, Quinine doubts that theory until he sees it for himself when the worm appears behind him and begins attacking the boat; causing everyone to panic and get hurt in the process including the chief. Even capturing it with the net fails to stop it as well. After everyone except Ozzy, Drix, Maria, and Quinine are admitted to the hospital, Maria somehow berates Quinine to Ozzy when the boat breaks down and they have little time left to stop the worm. Ashamed, discouraged, and depressed, Quinine decides to return home; thinking that whatever happened out there today was his fault until Ozzy and Drix decide to visit him. Quinine lets them in. At first, Quinine thinks they've come to yarn him until they reveal that they still think he knows how to stop the worm since he's the only one they know who owns a boat despite its size. Quinine agrees to help them using his boat and a harpoon made out of concentrated bile fresh from the liver, which is strong enough to "eat the rust of a thumbtack" as he puts. When the worm shows up again, Quinine shoots it with the harpoon but the worm swallows and then spits it back out towards them. During the scuffle and a chase, Hector swallows Sodium Bicarbonate, which gives them the advantage to use a small fragment of it and throw it into the worm's mouth, which causes it to explode after swallowing it, as suggested by Quinine. After the worm has been destroyed, Captain Quinine, Ozzy, and Drix are thanked by the mayor. Maria apologizes to Quinine about her doubts of him. When Ozzy asks her how Hector is doing, she replies that Hector is a lot better. Even Quinine agrees especially since the worm is gone now. After the chief recovers from his injuries, Quinine states that this is a time for celebrating and offers to make dinner for everyone. But when he offers to make boiled worm, everyone runs away while Ozzy, Drix, Maria, and the chief faint in disgust. Then, he suggests to do it Cajun style. Trivia *Quinine was voiced by James Belushi. *His name is based on a medication used to treat malaria and babesiosis. *He only appeared in the episode, "The Conqueror Worm". *Quinine is also known as Tonic Water nowadays. *Gluteus calls him "Ahab"; a reference to Captain Ahab from Moby Dick. Quinine was based on and parodies the character since he also has a peg leg too. Gallery Screenshots and other images can be found at Captain Quinine/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes